Marcus Villanova
|placebirth = Noble City |datebirth = July 8th, 1993 |religion = Half Jewish and Christian / Freethought |language = English, German, French |home = Adoha |home2 = Beaverwick |home3 = 12 Democracy Avenue, Noble City |gov=yes |gov-state=Clymene |gov-election=State Elections, Fall 2010 }} Marcus Villanova (July 8, 1993, Noble City), is a very young Lovian businessman and politican. He was a member of the Communist Party of Lovia (Neo-Marxist) until he made the Labor Centerist Party but then joined Walden but then made the Progressive Christian Party and the rejoined the CPL.nm, soon after the 2011 Provisional Congress was set up and became Prime Minister setting up Villanova I Government. Family and life The Villanova family bought such companies as Noble City FM and FC Villanova. He currently owns Villanova Inc.. His father was playwrite Frank Villanova until he died in late 2009. He lived in a midle-class family for most of his life until 2004 when his family won the lottery and became rich. Soon after in mid 2009 he started engaging in all political affairs and has been a major part in the reconstruction of the LSCA. Marcus is well known worldwide beacuse he is a citizen or owns houses in America, Lovia, Lithuania, Germany, United Kingdom, Libertas, Moarser and Australia. His brother Michael is Prime Minister of Noel Politics Marcus joined the Lovian Republicans in 2010, and then went to the short-lived Lovian Communist Republican Party. He was a member of the center-left Progressive Democrats until it became the Communist Party of Lovia (Neo-Marxist) and the created another centerist party called Labour (at the begining called Labor and Liberal Centrist Party In the mid-terms of 2010 he was elected in 4th place. Soon after the party became small and merged with the Walden but quit after six months and made the Progressive Christian Party but do to the unactiveness joined back to the CPL.nm Marcus was the chairman of the sea-side hamlet Adoha, But is still a avid citizen of the Hamlet and State Clymene. Marcus is the youngest congressmen and is currently a member of the Progressive Christian Party. In October of 2010 he was elected Govenor of Clymene, which soon after a scandal broke out about the Villanova Exchange of Votes, but came back and was re-elected in the 2011 Congress for another year. Positions *Chairman of Adoha,Newport,Train Village: 2010 *Congress member: June 2010 - present **Head of the Department of Tourism and Leisure: June 2010 - January 2011 **Head of the Department of Industry, Agriculture and Trade: Febuary 2011 - April 2011 *Governor of Clymene: October 2010 - present *Prime Minister: May 2011 - present *Principle of the First Charter Schools of Lovia:May 2010 - present *Comissioner of LSCA and sports in Lovia: February 2010 - pressent PACs Marcus Has started a PAC trend and has started the PPAC and Lobbyist group PIGER. See also * Personal page * Prime Minister * CPL.nm * Villanova Family Villanova, Marcus R Villanova, Marcus R Villanova, Marcus R Villanova, Marcus R Villanova, Marcus R Villanova, Marcus R Villanova, Marcus R Villanova, Marcus R Villanova, Marcus R Villanova, Marcus R Villanova, Marcus R Category:Christian Category:LFA Category:First Charter Schools of Lovia Category:2011 Member of the Congress‎